The Papanicolaou test (also called Pap smear, Pap test, cervical smear, or smear test) is a screening test used to detect potentially pre-cancerous and cancerous processes in the endocervical canal (transformation zone) of the female reproductive system.
A Pap smear is accomplished by usage of a cell extraction device such as a Pap smear spatula and Pap smear brush or alternatively by utilization of a Pap smear broom. In either case, the medical practitioner begins by inserting a speculum into the woman's vagina, which spreads the vagina open and allows access to the cervix. If using the spatula and brush, the medical practitioner then collects a sample of cells from the outer opening of the cervix by scraping it with the spatula. Then, an endocervical brush is rotated in the central opening of the cervix. Alternatively the medical practitioner may opt to use a plastic-fronded broom (Pap smear broom) in place of the spatula and brush. The cells are removed from the patient and are placed on a glass slide that is sent to a laboratory to be checked for abnormalities.